Every man in his night goes to his light
by Rihem
Summary: Spencer Reid loses his phone in the subway, he will endanger the entire team or make a meeting that will change his life?
1. Chapter 1

_And this is the beginning of my second fanfiction on Criminal Minds (first is only available in French). Thank you to those who follow and comment. _

_Due to my subject, I will erase all the comments __that I consider disrespectful._

_This fanfiction is also available in French, my native language, so, please be cool with my English, I am trying to do my best._

_Have a nice moment._

_**"Every man in his night goes to his light." **__Victor Hugo_

Spencer Reid opened his eyes and turned his head to his alarm clock, which had not yet ring, because it was only 6:55 a.m.. He sat on his bed put his hand on the electronic box to mute the ringer. He never had to wake up with it but he always took the time to carefully plug it in, "just in case".  
He drew the curtains to bring the city lights, still in darkness, in his apartment and he had a look into the street where life had resumed its rights; workers starting to get to work and went to the lines of the Washington Metro.

Meanwhile down the reach, Spencer began his morning ritual. He always did things in the same order: choose his clothes, have a shower, dress, brush his hair, have breakfast, and leave for work. It was a habit he had early in his life and allowed him to be on do not forget anything. He however left a few "extra" like watching his cell phone to see if someone had not left a message while he was sleeping soundly, drugs against insomnia literally knocking him to bed in the morning that his mind was pre-programmed.

This morning no call, no message, not even an e-mail, but who will contact him? Apart from his BAU friends, he did not really have other, and he did, however, not attempt to do much. Family was not much better, his mother living in a psychiatric hospital for treating schizophrenia disorder she suffered a long time and he was so afraid to have inherited his genetic heritage and his father ... well he and his father had no contact and it was just fine .. .

He put the phone on the table that served as a table to do everything from the coffee table in the office side. It should say that the apartment was not very big and was sorely lacking customization. It was all books, papers of all kinds, and some dvds from a little further down the street when he wanted to spend an evening "quiet". Here and there we could see boxes of drugs of all kinds including many sleeping pills and painkillers to combat insomnia and headaches which he had been the victim ... some time. A chessboard waiting in a corner that moves his checkers, covered with a layer of dust left understand that he had abandoned the idea of continuing the game, maybe lack of time or adversary?

The machine finishes purr, leaving a steaming cup he hastened to seize. It was 7:45 am and it was his first cup of coffee of the day. He could have done like everyone else and listen to the radio the latest news from the world but Spencer Reid was not like everyone else and he preferred to watch the outside world from his window rather than hearing the news in a sizzling wave caused by the phone. Now the day was up and he saw the crowds, ever denser, run, shake even more quickly it was raining heavily.

Spencer Reid looked at his wall clock and his watch, he would soon have to go to Quantico. He put his cup in the sink and began to rinse it before drying and put it in it first place, on the coffee machine, everything would be ready for its next use. He picked up the phone he had placed on the table and a box of medicines before grabbing his coat and leave.

The rain made slippery sidewalks this winter. His briefcase tightly against him, he walked to the subway that would engulf him to spit out after several stations, to a place where he will meet his friend and colleague, Agent Derek Morgan. It would end with him the road. Often asked why he had not chosen an apartment closer, or a car to get around, he replied that he it was usefulness and he went out the statistics on the carbon footprint so they stopped. All the others were impressed by his knowledge, and often called "Mr. Know-it-all" because at only 20, he got more degrees than most normal people. That didn't hurt him, he had the habit of being different from others and spent a lot of time looking for a place to be before to meet the agent Gideon who was part of the team of Aaron Hotchner in the BAU of the FBI. If Gideon had left him, he remained with those who now formed his family and he was happy to join everyday despite the horror they were working on. He knew that he made nightmares because of his job but he was reassured by saying that it was the human part of him not to think that it was normal.

The metro finally stopped at his station and he rushed between the doors with the packed crowd. He extricated himself somehow on one side and opened a book he had in his bag, beginning reading. If he loved metro it was because it gave him time to read what he could not have done while driving. The metro shooked out to other stations, the people came, or went out, and he was reading without paying attention to them. Finally his station arrived, he went out and joined the escalators. The metro was closed and continued his underground race as he left the underworld to that of humans.  
He put his book when the first drops began to wet the pages. He squinted, outdoor light, even on rainy days, dazzled. He stopped on the sidewalk looking around for Morgan's car that he spotted a few minutes later. He walked up to it.

"So Reid, you still do not want to drive despite the rain? " Joked his friend.  
Spencer replied by:  
"Do you know how much CO ² you reject every startup? " Morgan started the car.  
They arrived a little late at the office where other team members also arrived, officers Jennifer Jarreau, Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner and Gideon's replacement, David Rossi.  
Spencer took off his jacket and began to search his pockets looking for money to run hiscoffee when suddenly his heart sank. He leaned his coat and looking at it when JJ said:  
"Something wrong Spence? "  
He straightened up and looked before answering  
"Hole in my pocket JJ. "  
She smiled and said:  
"It doesn't matter, I'll pay for your coffee. "  
"No, that's not it, my phone is no longer there. "


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is the chapter 2. I would like to thank you for your reviews and your kindness. _

_Forgive my English, I am trying to do my best.  
I hope you like it._

* * *

"What can I do for you my little genius? "Asked Penelope Garcia, the high priestess of computers, in their small group.  
"I lost my phone this morning, do you think you can locate it? '  
Penelope Garcia pushed his glasses up his nose. This question was a kind of insult to his abilities, if she knew how to penetrate computers in the Pentagon or the CIA, finding a smartphone belonging to the FBI would be a cinch.  
"You insult my ability. Obviously I can find but why not try calling your phone, if it was picked up, someone will stall."  
Reid was as if he had not heard, the idea of being in a phone conversation with a stranger in possession of his own phone made him uncomfortable, and he already imagined the scenarios that might cause.

In the half-open door Morgan said:  
"Garcia is right, maybe you should call at least to see if someone answers, like normal people would. If it has not been recovered, we will locate and we collect it, the case will be closed. '  
Reid replied:  
"And if it fell into the wrong hands? Perhaps it would be best to lock away all our contact details are inside. And some files in e-mails. "  
"Another reason we find it rapidly Reid. " it was Agent Aaron Hotchner.  
Garcia gave Reid a special phone:  
"Go ahead, I number and you will be invisible number on your own phone, no danger. If it goes wrong I will erase your data. "

Reid cleared his throat and Garcia put the phone connection. It sounds yardstick once, then twice.  
"You see, it still needs to be on the ... '  
"Allo? "A voice was heard.  
The team that invests totally premises Garcia had eyes fixed on Reid felt strangely uncomfortable.  
"Allo? "Reid repeated the voice identified as that of a young woman.  
"I am the owner of the phone that you just get. " Reid launched, having regained his senses and returned to his means.  
"I found the phone in the metro. "Said the voice very quiet.  
"He fell out of my pocket. "Defended Reid. "Is it possible that I get it? '  
It was strange to ask permission to take an object that belonged to to you.  
"Sure. Would you like me to file it? '  
Reid looked at his friends, he did not know what to say but take a stranger near the premises seemed relatively dangerous, if she had not herself nosed in his phone, she certainly discover what he did in life, then it opted for the security solution for everyone, also known as the exchange of hostages on a tree trunk, each come to a place of rendezvous.  
"I'm going to take it. '

They agreed on a meeting place and they hung up. The team looked at Spencer and he finally said:  
"What? "Watching them one after the other as if he was trying to discover what they thought.  
"Reid has an appointment. "Morgan joked. "Maybe she's cute. '  
Reid felt even more uncomfortable. He had never been very comfortable with the opposite sex. Despite the fact that it considers to be attracted to them, it was very difficult to approach a girl, even a friend, and having to go to an appointment, even for a phone with a young stranger woman didn't feel comfortable at all.  
"Morgan" Hotch called him to order. "You shall take the lunch time to go with Reid. Now all you return to your office, it seems that there are some files to finish. '  
Reid thanked him with a glance, Hotch knew that Morgan had a tendency to joke with Spencer because he was a genius and sometimes it might not be funny for him. Even if it had nothing bad it became difficult to live for the genius of the group.

The morning passed slowly for Reid who finished his paperwork fairly quickly about the last case they had to complete. An abduction completed in forty-eight hours without pain for children. This was the principal, it still did not finish as well. He looked at his watch and the clock, then at his watch. His fingers moved on the desktop as if he was playing the piano, making a regular noise.  
"Reid! "Prentiss annoyed. "Take in money in my bag and go to have a coffee. Take some back to the team, but please, stop. '  
He stopped, sat in the back of his chair, an apologetic frown on his face.  
"Sorry Emily. '  
He got up and took the money in Prentiss's bag before going to the coffee machine. He regretted the time when coffee was free, now they had to pay every time they wanted to drink this "sock juice" as called Agent David Rossi, an Italian-American and proud to be ... Reid wondered what could be a coffee in Italy and promised to research it.

"It's ok Reid. "Said Morgan. "She'll gave you your phone, nothing more. '  
Spencer Reid walked the parking near his friend, his hands in his pockets, his head tilted to his feet, he thought. Like most major timid Spencer Reid never knew really what to do with a situation that his head had not replayed several times. He suffered the unexpected, and even if at work he could hide his anxiety behind liters of knowledge in life it remained highly problematic.  
Morgan opened the car and sat behind the wheel, Reid to the passenger seat. They put their belts and Morgan started the engine, trying not to talk about the great sensation of driving. He knew that Hotch preferred to send with Reid in case it will turn bad after all, a stranger had a FBI phone from an agent and it could go very fast but he wanted to avoid falling into psychosis and even relied on the good side of human beings. For Morgan, Hotch was as much a mystery as a model. He did not know how he was able to rebuild since the death of his wife, killed by a psychopath who enjoyed hurting Hotch, leaving a motherless boy. But, as conditioned to catch the bad guys, Hotch had returned and he still believed that humanity could be good. Morgan envied him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your reviews and thank you to follow me. I try to do my best.  
This is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it._

Morgan parked the car, not without difficulties, in the streets of the capital. The rain had stopped but the sky was still cloudy. Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan, who, despite the weather, had kept his sunglasses, left the car and stood side by side on the sidewalk to scan the crowd. Reid and the unknown girl had agreed to meet at a metro station nearby.

"I let you go alone champion, I not too far if it goes wrong. '  
Reid looked at his friend and colleague thinking that if things went wrong the crowd was so dense at lunchtime that he will not pull out a gun and shoot without hurting someone else.

"In your opinion, what she looks like? "Morgan asked to joke while browsing the crowd look.  
"I don't know, she just told me that she will be wearing a pink scarf. '

The two men then began to carefully looked at the young women in the street. Many were waiting for someone, probably for lunch. Morgan sometimes stopped on one of them and told Reid she would be great for him, but the genius was uncomfortable in this kind of conversation and just wanted to find his phone.

The appointment was agreed at 1.30 p.m., and when the time came Reid felt as if his heart sank. If it is she would not come and it was just a trap, perhaps it was all premeditated. The paranoia was integral part of the work they were doing. He tried to reason by saying that he shouldn't see evil everywhere but psychotic neuroses were an integral part of his life since his birth. Suddenly his eyes saw on a young girl who seemed to be waiting looking at people. She stood at the exit of the metro.  
"Derek ... "He said" I think I just saw her. '  
His colleague turned his eyes in the direction Reid indicated.  
"Reid, there are at least ten girls with pink scarves here, how can you know that this is her? '  
But Spencer stopped listening. He walked toward the young woman, convinced that it was her. First, because she was looking at people without knowing what she wanted, and secondly, because her pink scarf she wore over her head.

"Hi. "Spencer Reid threw out his right hand in his pocket a shy gesture, combined with a brief embarrassed smile.  
She looked at him and smiled.  
"I wondered how long before you go to find me. "She said, smiling.

Spencer could not help but notice her brown eyes and her smile seemed so sincere. He wondered if he noted such details because the clothing scarf hiding her hair and neck, leaving only his face appear, or if it was because she seemed strangely familiar.

"I know you? "He asked.  
She looked at him and said:  
"It probably happens that we take the metro on the same portion of the line in the morning. '  
Spencer smiled, it seemed obvious since she picked up her phone. Besides, she began to search in her bag and pulled out the precious object. She handed it to Reid.  
"Here it is. '  
He took the phone, relieved to have it in his hands.  
"Thank you. "He said" I never thought to see it again. '  
She smiled at him.  
"I guess the money was at his side was too? '  
And she came out of her bag a few pieces, about five dollars.  
"Keep it. "Spencer says" A kind of reward. '  
She replied:  
"I don't need any other reward than you have your property back. '  
And she handed him the money, smiling. Certainly Spencer could not help finding that, despite the cloudy weather, she beamed from happiness .  
"Your friend is waiting for you. "She said, pointing to the agent Morgan, arms crossed watching them for several minutes.  
Spencer pursed lips embarrassed because she had noticed that he did not come alone, like a child holding his hand to his babysitter. He thanked her again and left away.

"So? "Morgan asked.  
"I have my phone, and five dollars she found with it. "He replied.  
Morgan took another look at the place where the young woman, she was gone.  
"Let's go, I want to have lunch before Hotch or JJ found something to make us working. ' Morgan said.  
The two agents followed up the car, Reid was looking at his phone and at the five dollar coins he had recovered. It was time to go back to Quantico.

"So this little rendezvous? "Garcia asked to Reid and Morgan barely had they crossed the doorstep of the office.  
"Reid has found a veiled Muslim. "Morgan launched.  
The young doctor gave him a reproachful look. He would have preferred that he didn't speak of it here.  
"Garcia you can see if someone alter the phone? "Hotch asked passing behind them, still running left to right, because it was the work of a BAU's team leader.  
"Yes boss. "Garcia said, rising and reaching for the phone. He handed without fuss, too glad they checked that nothing had been altering, and yet he had the feeling that she had not touched anything.  
"A Muslim? "JJ was talking.  
"We will soon have against-terrorism unit on the back. "Morgan joked.

"They are not far away, it should go quickly. "Prentiss said, coffee in hand.  
Everyone said his little joke, it was a way to silence the old demons because, basically, no one had forgotten, like Columbine, some of the events stayed in mind forever.

Reid was not listening, he plunged his hand into his pocket with no hole and he put his fingers on coins. How many people in this office would have thought to take money back? He did not know. The statistics were reported less than 10%, most people used in the wallet, others kept as a reward ... No, she insisted to restore its parts. For what reasons?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4! Thank you so mucj for your kind reviews and I am so happy to see that there are so many readers to follow my story._

_I hope you'll like it. Have nice read._

* * *

No work outside was scheduled for the day and the team would have to spend time writing what happened in their last operation for Strauss and the real boss of the FBI, then they will present a lecture to the students of the various FBI profiling methods about kidnappers, it will make them occupied until time to go back home.  
Garcia arrived and gave his phone to Reid:  
"So my pretty boy, your phone hadn't been changed, and no one seeming to have cast an indiscreet eye but me. "  
He took it and thanked Garcia before returning to his paper for the conference at the end of the afternoon. He was not comfortable with this kind of exercise, he often had to do with students older than him and it was very hard not to sound pretentious to teach how life was in this kind of unit but this year it was their team that had been designated for the course, and maybe he will speak only to give some figures to support examples from his friends.  
Garcia returned to his office, leaving Reid to his activities. He sat in his chair and threw a glance round about him. The office looked like a giant anthill with incessant comings and goings. This little universe worked in homeland security, protecting lives without people outside will know how much their work was necessary for their comfort.

Reid sighed, removing the stress recovery of abdominal breathing that he had learned long before reaching the FBI. He took his phone and the screen lit up, he rolled the menu, looking at his empty desperately messaging, e-mails that contained only professional, then he rested.  
"Reid? Are you ready? "Asked the agent Hotchner.  
The young man looked up at him, nodded to say he was and stood up.  
"Take your coat, it rains. "  
He followed the advice of his boss and took his coat, putting his phone in the good pocket of it. He grabbed his papers hastily and put in his shoulder bag which he never forget.  
"The others didn't come with us? "Reid asked noticing his friends remained at their offices.  
"No, there will be only Rossi, you and me. "Hotch said. "It will be ok Reid. "He said reassuringly. Reid swallowed and followed his boss, soon joined by David Rossi.

They entered the conference room and soon they began to talk about how to do in a kidnapping investigation. They conjured the principle of the first twenty-four hours, the chances of survival decreased with time, but also those who kept their victims for years to sale them to others. Some images returned to the memory of Spencer Reid, and for good reason, they regularly supported their arguments with examples that the team was facing here and there.

Reid gave statistics, allowed himself to mention some highlights on some examples he knew, and he lets himself go on to say that you should never remove the parents as it happened that, in some cases, it was a domestic accident and sometimes with the help of the police involved.

When it was over Reid joined the others in the office to find Morgan and be dropped off at the metro. His friend joked a bit:  
"But how will you do if I get sick? "He said.  
"I will ask JJ. "He replied," or I will take the bus. "

They returned to Washington and Morgan Reid placed in front of a metro station before giving him an appointment the next day and Reid rushed through the maze of the earth to reach his home.  
He looked at the subway platforms, other travelers. All seemed so different. There were students, tourists, workers, but Reid knew what he was looking for was not there.

He entered the metro and went to the other door to front the principal one. Habit wanted it to take his book but this time he didn't. He put his hands into his pockets and touched the coins she had given him back. At each station he watched the people who came up and tried to see those on the docks. It was stupid, will he be that lucky to recrosse her tonight? It was almost as much chance as winning the lotto games. And also why did not he came to remove the head? After all it was a girl who had picked up his phone in the metro and had the honesty to return his money! If she was not Muslim (and Reid had the thought to himself as the latest statistics there were 2,595,000 Muslims in the United States, although this represented only 0.8% of the country's population but it left a little chance of getting it in a city like Washington) perhaps he would have not even noticed it and it was gone by the wayside leaving his mind to focus on essential things like psychology book on alterations of human relations in the era of new technologies. This was something that was important to know why and how people were no longer able to make friends in their every day life. In this thought Spencer was going to obviously hiding behind his books were perhaps a way not to get a meeting, as those who used computers to silence a great lack of confidence. He preferred not to think about.

Finally arrived at the metro station. He go away. No he had not seen her and he thought it was better that way, it will avoid the other chatter... But he had a twinge in her heart that indicated he will search again.  
He turned the key and opened the door of his house, nothing had moved. He turned on the light, put his bag on the table, closed the lock, and took his pills. He turned a glass of water and swallowed it in one sitting. Soon sleep would come for him and he hoped that it would be a dreamless night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for your reviews ! It is so nice. _

_I wanted to answer some questions I had so : Yes Spencer eat sometimes. He had lunch with Morgan. But I will write something about this soon. _

_In this chapter they have to work and I wanted it not to be on more than two chapters because it's not the goal of this story and I am not Agatha Christie so, please be nice. _

_I don't know if I will be able to write this week-end because I have to move, I'll try but if I can't... see you on monday. _

* * *

The phone rang. Spencer was trying to emerge from his slumber as emerging from a swim in rough water. He grabbed the object, pulled the tone and replied:  
"Spencer Reid. "  
"Spence, we have to work. Morgan'll pick you up in twenty minutes. " Agent Jennifer Jarreau hung up before he could confirm whether or not his presence, had he the choice?

He looked at his alarm clock that showed 5:30 a.m., he got up and followed his little morning ritual accelerated, the first coffee would probably be taken at the office during the debriefing. He took his ready for emergency interventions bag, he added his medication to it, and left his apartment that he carefully locked before dropping down on the sidewalk. The streetlights gave a ghostly glow in places and very few people circulating on the streets.

"Reid! "Morgan called out. The young man turned to his colleague's car and went up.  
"You do not seem to have slept well. "Morgan said.  
"Not enough. "Reid muttered.  
"You get all the way jet to rest. "

Spencer said nothing, he had trouble falling asleep and the prospect of having to take drugs in the jet did not appeal any more than that. He expected the next night's sleep. The journey began. They were silent, Morgan clearly hadn't sleep enough either. Reid just watched passersby and he noticed that some draped in long dresses and wore a kind of little hat on his head. He recognized the Muslims who went to the mosque first prayer before daybreak.  
"The prayer of Subh" Reid muttered, bringing Morgan became interested in him.  
"Sorry? "He asked  
"No, I was just saying that very few people in the streets. "  
Morgan swept the sidewalks look and could only confirmed what his friend had said, with a few people and the first workers, there was hardly anyone. But it was the "few" that interested Reid.

"Do you want croissants? "JJ suggested to the two boys who had just arrived. "Internship from the French counter-terrorism have brought them in a small bakery in Whasington where they go in the morning, they do not acclimate to our breakfasts. "

Morgan grabbed two and a give one to Reid.  
"Eat, it will be good for you. "  
Reid took the croissant from his friend's hands, he had not eaten since lunch the day before, maybe because of the drug, and all the team knew that he had lost weight recently.  
"Go to get a coffee and then, everyone in the meeting room. "Hotch ordered, serious mine, a folder under his arm.  
"It doesn't mess this morning. "Morgan said.  
"If you had seen the file, you do not mess either. "Garcia confirmed before scampering to the meeting room to prepare materials.  
"Well, then go get that coffee. "Morgan threw wondered what it would be.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly. "Agent Hotchner started. "Today, and ironically, it is still a case of abduction that we will work on. Garcia. "  
Their friend threw images, several boys, around seven years disapeared near a small town in Pennsylvania and psychosis was gradually installed and reinforced when hikers had found some caps in staging in the woods. Nothing much rejoicing. Each member of the team went there with their idea about the profile of the killer. It was just reactions but often used as a basis for investigations.  
"The police are waiting for us. "  
They arose. Secretly they all hope to spend more time at the office, at Quantico, but the criminals mocked that they would have liked to have a life time to time.

The jet took off, everyone was from his little comment, while Garcia sent the files on the shelves of its base at Quantico. She will not leave the office until the end of the investigation and she will be reassured that once all the team will be healthy at home. The team was a big family.  
Spencer was sitting in one of the chairs of the jet, he watched the first clues sent by Garcia seeking connection could make his brain, but nothing came.  
Emily and Morgan exchanged heated debates while JJ, Hotch and Rossi pondered in silence. They landed.

The missing children were a subject that is well educated in the department and they all knew it was something delicate because parents were both up suspect that victims and witnesses. Hotch had asked that their coming is not publicized, not the culprit feels threatened and killed children in a fit of anger. The tasks were then distributed and Reid found himself with JJ to turn children's leisure.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack. "Said JJ arriving near the football field.  
"Rather a needle in a stack of other needles. "Reid corrected.

Garcia had sent them a list of all the recreation of most children, and as it was a small town, there were many similarities.  
"When I was little, the only activity I had was going to library. "Reid said.  
JJ was not surprised by this.

They met the coach of the football team, it was a young girl, barely eighteen years old, she did not fit to the profile that wanted it to be more a man, but they kept her as suspect.  
Then they went to the scouts, one outdoor activity a boy who grew up in Las Vegas as Reid could not understand.  
"What is the point to spend several days in a tent in the woods? "  
No really, for Reid it was like playing Little Red Riding Hood.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here I am! Back from my week-end, and ready to give you this new chapter. So this is the end of the investigation._

_ Hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you again for your so kind reviews._

* * *

"Hey Spence! "JJ threw to wake the young man who was dozing on one of the sofas in the police station where they lived for three days.  
".. JJ "He muttered before sitting down and rubbing his eyes. It was already 72 hours they were there to find a psychopath in the woods, and they all lived in the police station because the time was still counted. They allowed mini-naps to stay in shape, each were eating pizza, and chinese food, everything they could have in the police station and they drank litters of bad coffee to stay awake the most of the time. They were really nervous.

The team peeling every track, but brought them back to the woods surrounding the town, and if at first it reminded him of Little Red Riding Hood, now it was more like Hansel and Gretel ... Reid was thinking that apart from a candy house nothing could bring children to stay as long in the woods ...

Their fear at all was to be dropped on a network of child trafficking and this fear was confirmed a few hours ago, when Penelope Garcia, their attendant computer agent had found several small boys sold on sites for pedophiles. The urgency was great to find them before they are sent over the network of international traffic.  
All the team was nervous and hoped for a good outcome of the investigation but the suspects flew one by one with alibis checked.  
"But what monster can live in this woods? "Asked JJ, and Spencer had not responded because she said it in her question, it was a monster.  
He looked out the window, the crescent moon shone in a cloudy sky, illuminating its pale woods. Morgan, Prentiss and Hotch were out with the police and dogs for another attempt but the tracks were lost in the river, the person who had kidnapped knew the woods.

"JJ? Do we have the records of former scouts? "Asked Spencer Reid.  
"No, we exploit the fact that most were gone. "She replied.  
Rossi picked up the phone and called Garcia, he understood the idea of Reid: Who else better than a former scout knew the woods and that the children were looking in?  
"It is as if the wolf had put the red cape ... "Spencer continued. JJ looked. Certainly he was completely in the world of fairy tales. Spencer says nothing about the disbelief of his friend, he knew, because his mother was a great teacher of literature, that fairy tales are not pretty stories we told the kids to sleep, but fables to romanticize and report hazards such as avoid talking to strangers and not to trust, see keep her chastity ... Old property values for a society that evolved to blow television series.  
"And we have a winner. "Threw the voice of Penelope Garcia.  
The name was soon sent to Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss. JJ, Reid, and Rossi came out of the office, running to the car to see if the suspect was with his parents. When they arrived, they discovered that the house was offset of the city, near the forest and along the creek. The door was closed and they took it upon themselves to enter, time was running out. They searched the room, one by one, before you start looking hatches, vents, anything that could be used to hide children in cellars or false ceilings. But it is the team Hotch, who joined them in the woods and found a bomb shelter, a concrete block, a relic of the Cold War that stood before them, at the edge of the wood. The house they heard gunshots before seeing Hotch and police leaving children, frightened, but still alive. They sighed with relief.  
Spencer looked up at the sky, the clouds had disappeared, leaving the moon shine as if she knew it was ok now, he smiled.

They drew up the equipment and got into the plane. Once in the sky, JJ asked Rossi how he understood. He answered:  
"When Reid spoke of the fairy tale and scouts I thought the Pied Piper of Hamelin. Fairy tales are a part of reality bleak JJ. "  
She looked Reid gave him a shy knew that the Pied Piper of Hamelin had a lot of interpretation and the childs in them were not often safe at the end...

He was really tired and he couldn't wait to return to Washington and to sleep, maybe without pills.  
It is early morning as the plane landed on the ground. The sun had scarcely risen. Hotch had decreed that they could enjoy their day and they meet again at the office tomorrow to finalize the reports almost all pre-written on the plane.  
Morgan laid Reid to the subway station, Reid preferred to be from his "night workers" who were the first metro to go to sleep while the others took the subway to work. So he went down to the subway, and half-steps, he met the woman who had occupied his mind when he could close his eyes, then he turned and said:  
"Pretty color today. "  
She stopped her running down the stairs and turned around, putting her eyes on him with a shy smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am sorry, yesterday I was too busy to write the sequel so I did it today. _

_I hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you for your reviews and follows._

_Have a nice moment._

* * *

"Thank you. "She replied.

Spencer, realizing that fact, apart from having rendered her phone, she knew nothing of him, so he told her:  
"Spencer Reid. "  
She replied:  
"Asma Abulhawa. "  
They were both caught in the crowd who bypassed, sometimes the hustling and swearing at them. It was true that in a world where everything was moving very quickly, they were motionless, as if frozen.  
Spencer proposed up to the day he would sleep later. Once outside Spencer spotted a street vendor who was beginning to open his small shop. He bought two coffees and they continued their conversation.  
"Are you a student? "Asked the young man showing bag woman.  
"Yes. "She replied" I study civilizations and conflicts in the first century of Islam. "  
Spencer nodded knowingly, it was a very interesting and very hard to address the neutrality issue when we were self-Muslim.  
"Where are you from? "  
"Detroit and you? "She replied.  
Spencer smiled, he expected something more exotic than Detroit but it was an answer that seemed perfectly normal to him.  
"Las Vegas. "He replied with a smile, the city of vice, gambling, and all extreme. All he knew was forbidden by Islam in all. It would probably take him for a servant of the devil.  
"It's more colourful than Detroit. "She merely responding smiling before dipping his lips in hot coffee.  
Spencer looked at her, her blue veil black flower pattern was sober, discreet and yet, like pink, he gave a special dimension to his face, it was as if she beamed inside he had no need to see more.  
"How did you recognize me? "She asked  
"Your face seemed familiar. "He replied.  
They smiled.  
"I'll have to let you Mr. Reid. "  
"Spencer. "You corrected it.  
"Spencer ... "Repeated the young woman before moving," I have to make a part of my memory. "  
She was about to turn back when Spencer says:  
"See you soon. "  
"InshaAllah, if it is the will of Allah. "She said with a smile and greet before heading out into the crowd, throwing his empty cup in the trash. Spencer had the impression that she trust that they will meet again.  
Spencer looked at her walking away before returning to the metro. He wanted to sleep.

For him nothing had moved. He sat on the couch, his stomach began to cry poor and he looked he could as well be food in his cupboards. A slice of bread and wave a little peanut butter would be enough to silence the protests of his stomach. He grabbed a glass of water and pills he swallowed in one gulp.  
Then he went to his room, the bed was made, clean, square, as he had left. He put his phone on the bedside table and lay his head on the pillow. His eyes closed and he rocked to sleep. Full of strange dreams came to him, woods, wolves, flutes, a small girl wearing a pink scarf with blue flowers, then this crescent moon shining. All mixed up in his dreams, work, surveys, records, colors, nothing was clear. Sometimes it was completely out of reality. Therapy would not have changed anything, it was the reality revisited by his spirit and, at least, he had not had horrible visions.

When he awoke, it was 03.00 pm and had a headache. He looked out the window, the street outside was still in perpetual agitation and headache gave him the impression that people walked in his mind. He sought peace.  
In the kitchen, he found his medication against headache and taken before sitting down in front of his chess game. Everything was frozen. Gideon ... this name still ringing in his mind. Gideon had was the father he had not and, ironically, as his biological father, he had abandoned in turn, give him no more signs of life. He had the impression of being the son of Gideon, the son he had so long ignored ... And then he was abandoned as a repetition of the mistakes of the past ... He should move on but secretly hoped he will be back ... if it was not for the team, it would be for him.

« Insh'Allah » he whispered.

Spencer put on his couch, he wondered for a moment what the others were doing. JJ imagining with her little boy and her husband, a good family life, Rossi probably cooked Italian with his future ex-wives, in good charmer, Morgan walking his dog in his neighborhood enjoying to meet girls , Prentiss who cared for her cat and probably phoned his family, Garcia network games or with her boyfriend, Kevin, Hotch with his son, a good father. And alone ... him. It was a little sad when it had never bothered before.

He wondered if he would know one day lucky to have someonewaiting for him somewhere and who will worry for his work, for his life. Sometimes it was difficult to say that his mother lived in psychiatric hospital and was struggling to be rational when it was hard to contact her to tell her that he felt desperately lonely tonight.

He took a book and began to read. It was his therapy against loneliness. Soon he returned to bed and work will be his routine the day after.


	8. Chapter 8

_Again thank you for your reviews, and follows, it makes me happy. _

_Hope you'll enjoy this part too._

* * *

"I hate paperwork ... "Derek Morgan sighed when he saw the pile of paper on his desk. It was time for them all to complete the forms, typing reports, and ensure that this dark matter is classified.

"It is necessary, however. "Hotchner launched passing behind him.  
At his desk Spencer Reid was written, dabbed, and signed documents saying nothing.  
He thought while doing these gestures mechanically. Should he wait for the chance to find the girl or should he search her? After all he was profiling, maybe he could use all his knowledge to find it. This idea seemed fine but he wanted to be discreet and avoid boarding the team there, to avoid the silly jokes and colleagues in the fight against terrorism (not that he does not like them, but they made afraid him very much).

"Spence? "JJ called.  
"Yes? "He replied.  
"Do you eat with us? "  
"Huh? Uh, no, I'll manage, I have work to do, and I have a sandwich no problem. "  
She looked skeptical, Reid was lying very ill and she knew he was not expected and it was something else behind the head, but as it was her friend, she decided to trust him and let do what he liked (anyway, would he really listened?).

When his colleagues were out, he got up and joined the office of Penelope Garcia, the most innocent he could be when he had an idea in his head no, his hands in pockets, and air strolling casually while going in a specific direction. No one was paying attention to his habits as incredible as psychotic at the department of the behavioral sciences, he became "normal".  
He turned the handle of the office of his colleague but it was locked. He pinched lip. He had not thought Garcia might not have left the door open.

"Looking for something my little prince? "Asked the young woman behind him. Spencer turned and saw that she had his lunch and a soda in his hands.  
"I have wanted to inquire. "He confessed.  
"A more professional or personal information? "she asked him with a questioning look which made Spencer think that if Garcia led the interrogation with psychopaths as questions about the lives of her friends, they lose much less time.  
"You read to me like an open book. "  
"It is secret. I love it. "  
She smiled, opened the door and pushed him inside before closing.  
"So what can I do for you? "  
Spencer wondered if it was a good idea but Garcia continued:  
"I am sure it occupies your mind for days. "  
He looked at her, as if caught in the act.  
"It is a secret. "  
She looked at him and made a sign of the cross: "Wooden cross, iron cross, if I'm lying, I will go to Hell ... "  
Spencer smiled, he was lucky to have great friends.  
"I would recross the girl who found my phone. "  
Garcia looked at him and said:  
"If you ask me the list of girls in Washington who are Muslim, you'll have a bunch of houses to visit. "  
He answered:  
"I have a name, I want you to find me Asma Abulhawa. "  
"Oh, if you have a name, it will go very quickly. "  
Garcia tapped on his keyboard and screens posted up the license of the young woman, published in Detroit, and the list of clubs which she was registered.  
"You can print this to me? "  
She looked at him shocked.  
"You refuse to take the car because of the carbon footprint and ask me to print on cut trees in the Amazon in defiance of Indian people living in the forest, the lungs of the earth? No way, get it on your smartphone, naughty boy. "  
He smiled and thanked her.  
"Thank Garcia. "  
She pushed his glasses and said:  
"Stay and eat with me, I have enough for two, you're so skinny to fade statistics on obesity. "

She handed him a piece of his sandwich and ate while chatting about everything and nothing. Garcia respected the life of his friend and not allow any comment. He thanked to be as considerate.  
He returned to his office and spent the afternoon to finish his records, the team was entitled to a break in the paperwork that dehumanized the horror they saw every day.  
When it was time to leave Morgantook Spencer to the metro as usual, he thanked him, looked at his friend goigng away and then he looked from his smartphone.

He knew where to look.

He walked among the crowd. It was 5.00 pm. It was the time of the prayers of the Muslims in the city and he saw that the girl was enrolled in courses in one of the mosques in the city of Washington, not far from the subway station where she found his phone. He opted to go there.


	9. Chapter 9

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the reviews! See you on Monday!_

* * *

The mosque was like all the other buildings, it was a small unassuming building and placed on the front plate was the only element for which to distinguish law firms or doctors who were around.

Spencer took his courage in both hands and pushed the door of the building. He wondered what he would find on the other side, the faithful praying? A network of terrorists? He brushed the idea decidedly September 11 was a pretty amazing spectrum.

Inside the building, the ground was carpeted with oriental rugs, pretty close to what was made in Iran. He was in a corridor that poured several parts and in which a few men were in the process of ridging while chatting. The prayer was over.

"Salam Aleykoum. "Threw one of them to the attention of the young man," Can I help you? "  
Spencer Reid replied timidly:  
"Hi, I'm looking for someone. "  
Then the man approached him, he wore a small beard but was not the image that the public had about how has to be Muslim.  
"Who are you looking for? "  
Spencer looked at him a moment, he doubted. Was it not unwelcome he came in holy places in search of a young girl. He hoped that it would not harm his reputation.  
"I'm looking Asma Abulhawa. "He said.  
"She's in teaching Arabic for women, wait a moment please. "

The man left in a hallway, leaving Reid alone in the hallway surrounded by men who ended to put their shoes before bowing out in the passage.  
The man returned, the young woman on his heels, she didn't look really surprised.

"Thank you brother Abdallah. "She said to the man. Seeing that she knew him, he seemed reassured and allowed to leave so they could talk without his unwelcome.  
"How did you find for me? "She asked.  
"I thought you had to go to the mosque after your research. "He replied. He did not see him say that he look on FBI data, it would probably was a little scary and then it was just the truth anyway.  
"I wanted to see you again. "Spencer added.  
The girl blushed in spite of herself. It was probably almost a statement in the mouth of a young man as shy as Spencer Reid.  
"I do not think we are in an appropriate place for it. Perhaps you would like to join my friends and me after the Arabic language lessons? We will eat at a Lebanese restaurant. We need to discuss the preparation of the events of Ramadan but you're welcome. "  
Spencer replied:  
"That's nice, I don't know if I will impose myself. "  
"You will not interfere, we will not talk about serious issues, just budget and decor, you can give your opinion on the colors if it amuses you just tell us that if the food is good, it is a friend of ours who is a chef. "

Spencer agreed and the woman gave him an appointment an hour later at the exit of the mosque. Once the Arabic classes would be completed.  
Spencer enjoying for a little stroll in the neighborhood. He had no time to go home and then finally it was out as well. He felt different, a little scared to have appointments with strangers but it would change.

At the time he returned to the mosque agreed. Asma went out with his friends, including the man she had called Abdullah at who she was laughing. Reid felt a pang of jealousy pierce his heart, but he said nothing and joined the group. There were three girls and four boys, including himself. He began to remember the names, Jasmine, Meryem, and of course Asma; and Abdullah, Hassan and Tarik, in addition to Spencer. They all came from different backgrounds, Americans, friends for that matter.  
They pushed the door of the Lebanese restaurant and went to sit down. Abdullah ordered the common menu in which each may dig at his convenience. They began to talk and the group was interested in Spencer Reid.  
"How did you meet our Asma, Mr. Reid? "Asked Hassan. The young man seemed to come from a country like Jordan to the accent with which he spoke.  
"She found my phone in the metro. "He replied.  
"And what do you do in life? "Meryem asked; the young woman was not wearing a veil and her long brown hair fell gently on his shoulders.  
"I'm ... Doctor of Psychology. "He replied. It was not really a lie.

Everyone went to his little presentation, some were students, others were working for different bosses. And then they began to speak of Ramadan, the organization of meals to the mosque to break the fasting. Spencer was somehow integrate the debate but he soon found himself with the girls choose the colors of the decorations of the rooms.

They continued discussion and meals until the next prayer and Spencer left the front of the mosque to go home. When he opened the door of his apartment he had the sense to find a hospital room, empty of all life and austere.  
He poured himself a glass of water and swallowed his pills, the ritual resumed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Again thank you for your reviews! I hope you'll like this part too._

* * *

The next weeks, the young man went to see the young woman at the mosque. She always gave him a few minutes, and they ended up exchanging their phone number when Spencer knew he was finally able to take a few days to go to see his mother in Las Vegas. Of course he had time off without giving any sign of life for a few days, the missions had punctuated his routine and he tried to justify himself the best as he could to Asma, he said he was going to seminary.

To the team, he seemed to be better in his life, he seemed happier, more relaxed, and especially he gently let go to live "like the others" and this apparent normality left the team perplexed. Only Garcia knew and she had sworn not to tell despite the questioning of others. It was difficult because the were a team of profilers, and it was such a challenge to keep secrets among people lead more to discover.

Everything went perfectly in the small world that was created Spencer Reid, or almost, as it still does not like to see Abdallah hanging around the young woman, and he knew that it could not be jealousy because Asma would not get in a relationship with a non-Muslim. It was painful for him, but he preferred, in the end, do not interfere there and live in the present as a _Carpe Diem_, a moment of happiness in the middle of the violence in which he worked. It was a bottle of oxygen, as a stay of happiness.

When the plane took off from the airport in Washington to that of Las Vegas, Reid had the feeling that tore the ground. For the first time in many years he wondered if he had done well to leave the capital to see his mother, and with his own anxieties.

He confessed to Asma he returned there for his only family and finally alone that he considered his family by blood relationship, she seemed happy for him. He knew that the family had an important place in her home and she lived with an aunt in Washington. She went at every university holidays in Detroit see her. Somewhere he envied. The softness of a real home, he had never known. It was something he had wanted but later studies had filled his lack of parents, books that affection.

Boeing landed and came down, preventing the passage baggage, he never took this kind of theft, otherwise it felt to lose a lot of time looking at the treadmill in search of his luggage that looked all other ... Finally he took a bus to the tabling of the nearest hospital where his mother lived.  
Inside it he took out his phone to check his messages, Morgan had sent him a picture of beaches in Florida where he had decided to have a good time, and at first sight this is what he did , Hotch reminded him that the holidays do not last for more than a week and he wanted to see everybody without fail next week, and Garcia sent him messages worthy of a worried mother monitoring every move of her baby.

"Mr. Reid" greeted the nurse "your mother will be so glad to see you. "  
He smiled, embarrassed. He hated this place, it was the realization of his deepest fears. However, he walked across the hall and sat down beside his mother in front of the window overlooking the park. It was cloudy outside and it gave a kind of ghostly glow to the room.  
"Spencer! "Threw his mother, with a smile, and his son was her pride, her happiness, she had made a lot of sacrifices to him, and Spencer knew. Although she referred to him like his fears, he loved her, he loved her deeply.  
"Mom. "He said before she made a strong hug. And they began to speak, everything and nothing, his work, his life, and hospital nurses, and then literature.

He left his mother to the hotel he had booked, not far away, to spend a few days in Las Vegas. No casinos, no lights, just a basic room with a TV, and a bathroom. He rested for a moment on the bed, looking at his phone and he went down. He looked at the public telephone relic, before the invasion of portable, but he preferred this kind of phone because he was paranoid and he was afraid that the anti-terrorism track his calls beause of what Morgan said first time he met Asma.  
He dialed the number, the phone rings once, then a second.  
"Hello? "It was a voice that Spencer did not know. He had not considered the possibility that Asma did not answer but called on a landline.  
"Hello, I would like to know if there is Asma. "  
The person put the handset on what Spencer thought was a table, and she called the young woman who came and picked up the handset.  
"Hello? "  
Spencer felt his heart to relieve a weight, she was there.  
"Hello this is Spencer. "  
She replied:  
"How's your mother? "  
He smiled and was carried away to tell his day, she listened, responded, sometimes laughing. It was nice, very nice, and it filled his heart with a new heat.  
When it came time to hang up she said:  
"Ramadan will start at the mosque we would be delighted to see you, if you want to spend an evening to share a meal break fasting with us. "  
Spencer did not know what to say. Breaking the fasting was something important for Muslims who don't eat during the day for a month of their calendar. He did not know if he could not afford to participate.  
"I do not know if I can. "He said.  
"If you want, you're welcome. "  
He smiled, bowed and then they hung up, it was time to go in search of some food, it was a light heart, and stomach crying for food. Two new feelings for him.

"You seem happy Spencer. "Said his mother, looking at him. He smiled but said nothing, he did not want to dwell on the subject with his mother, and yet that's better than a mother could understand this stuff?  
"You are merciful. "  
He looked at how a mother could she know everything without asking.  
He reassured her, telling her things without too mention the topic she wanted to discuss. It was difficult for him, too new.  
"Take care of yourself. "  
She hugged him and went to the outdoor life. He will not see her again for a while but had to return to his daily and exciting life at Quantico.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for your reviews, it wo kind! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too._

_Have a nice time reading it (and please forgive my English)._

* * *

"So this holiday Reid? "Morgan asked.  
"Like going to see my mother in a madhouse. "Replied Spencer without looking up from his papers. "And you, the beach? "  
Morgan laughed and began to tell the sun, the beach, the girls, the conquests of an evening so much things that Reid didn't understand and didn't try to understand.  
"Ready to work? "Hotch asked.  
"Yes boss. "They replied in heart, which made a smile in the so serious face of Aaron Hotchenr.  
JJ brought cafes, routine resumed its course at the FBI so they could believe that they were not yet in holidays. Spencer had was eager to return to Washington, eager to resume a routine that brought him this new stability and the desire forward without focusing on the issues, but his work wasn't now his only reason to live, and he had only a fear... That it stops too quickly. So he avoided the question.  
"Reid? "The young man looked up at JJ.  
"Yes? "He replied.  
"Will you speak for the research section on missing people this afternoon? They want to have your amazing support to explain the stats to their potential recruits. "

Reid nodded in the affirmative, why not? JJ looked almost shocked that she did not need to negotiate. Certainly he had changed a lot.  
The day passed, they analyzed old case, preparing evidence for trial psychopaths who were still alive, and took some news from past victims. In brief, they did the "after."  
Reid went away to make his speach in another office, the FBI was a large office and everyone should contribute to help the other to protect, the best they can, U.S. citizens and those living on the floor of the United States.

Finally when he left the office was deserted, only Hotch seemed to still be in office on account keeping shadows that moved there, he was probably not alone. Reid took his bag on his desk and walked toward the exit when he heard:  
"Reid! "He turned and saw the agent Hotchner leaning on the railing, Erin Strauss beside him who was also looking at him. Spencer swallowed, she made him feel uncomfortable, because of her closed and cold face no doubt.  
"A problem Hotch? "  
"I want to see you in my office for a moment. "  
Reid started, he wondered what his superiors had to complain about.  
"Mr. Reid" Strauss began to speak "my colleagues in the department of missing people are very impressed with your skills and want you to come more regularly to make lessons to their teams. "  
Reid looked surprised, he expected an avalanche of criticism, but he did not consider the possibility that it may be the reverse.  
"If you agree, we will develop your schedule accordingly. " proposed agent Hotchner. "You will not leave the team but you'll have hours of teaching to do in the month. It is up to you. "  
"Can I think about it? "He asked, hoping that the answer does not have to be instantaneous.  
"You have one week to make me know your answer Mr Reid. "Said Erin Strauss.  
Reid nodded.  
"That's good. Thank you. "He bowed his two superiors and left the office.

He had to return to Washington by bus, unless ... that Garcia is still with Kevin and computers.  
He went to her friend's office and knocked.  
"Garcia? "  
A voice replied, "Wait a second my Little Prince. "She opened her coat on the back, Kevin sat behind her, watching them.  
"Am I disturbing you? "Reid asked.  
"We were going back home. "Kevin said, getting up.  
"Can you take me? The next bus is quite late and I have to ... be in Washington before the night falls. "Asked the young man.  
"Of course. "Kevin threw.

Garcia looked Reid with a look that clearly said that tomorrow they should speak both advanced his case.  
They got into the Kevin's car, and went near to where Reid was usually deposited by Morgan.  
"Are you sure? Not at your home? "Kevin asked.  
"No, no, the metro is regularly. "Spencer launched before greet and disappear in the crowd in front of an half-amused, half worried Garcia.

Spencer went to the mosque, Muslims were already fairly large number, breaking the fasting was something very important and that was the period when the mosques were more populated with the feast of sacrifice.

He was looking for Asma without success, too crowded, too many veiils and not enough lights. He waited until the Muslims come to pray, making their ritual, he wasn't part of them, but he respected these things, as he respected other religions.  
Muslims got up. It was the end of the prayer. Large dishes arrived and Spencer finally saw Asma who held one, he gave her a small sign of the doorway where he stood. She wore a long pink and white tunic, matching the veil he had known much earlier, the day she found her phone.

"Salam Aleykoum Spencer. "She said, smiling. He smiled back. "Glad to see you back. You can come in, we did not eat since dawn, but promised, we will not eat you. "  
She led him into the room where they ate and made him sit cross-legged beside her. Before them the dishes were loaded with oriental dishes from everywhere, from Algeria to Pakistan, or even a little more far away in Asia, some had brought some small desserts from their countries, it was a great moment of exchange.  
Asma eating while joking and Spencer imitated quieter but responded with pleasure to his questions.

The party continued until late and he proposed to the subway ride with Asma, who agreed that he'll walk on its portion of the path, but she assured him that he did not need to go further . In the subway, quiet at this late hour, Asma turned to him and asked:  
"Do you believe in God, Spencer Reid? "


	12. Chapter 12

_I was away yesterday, and I will be for the newt days, so this is the chapter 12. I hope you'll enjoy it. _

_Thank you for your reviews!_

* * *

The phone's alarm rang, Spencer sought under the fingertips. His head was like a balloon: noise, conversations, and ... subway. When he returned he had pressed the scene dozens of times before going to bed with a lot of drugs.  
And yet, here, despite the night, he saw himself in the metro with Asma who asked:  
"Do you believe in God, Spencer Reid? "

He remembered that he said nothing at first and then he articulated an explanation of the invention of God by men, this notion that maybe God did not create man in his image, but rather the reverse, for reassurance to control the world around humans. And he wanted to start telling the history of religions, polytheism, monotheism, until recent sects, and she had let him speak. When he finished, the metro came to the station, where she went down then she said:  
"And you? What do you believe ? "  
And the doors were closed behind her, leaving Reid alone with himself, and only deal with this issue that he never really wanted to ask ... God.

He was, of course, born into a family of Christian traditions but no one around him had never really practiced except Christmas, Easter, and other small parties placed here and there, and divided the calendar holidays, but it remembered he had also celebrated Halloween a pagan holiday ... whatever monitoring Toussaint where he went flourish family members. But he felt it was relevant? Were there a moment believed in God? He had looked in the mirror and began to recite from memory the first sentence of the Old Testament:  
_"In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. The earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. God said: Let there be light! And there was light. "_

He remained there, standing in front of his reflection to ask if he believed or not ... Was he one of those atheists who saw in the Sacred Texts that folklore when it was not the biggest lie of Creation.

Could you really be an enlightened man decently if you believe in God? Some philosophers have abandoned God, as Diderot, the author of the first encyclopedia ... yes but ... Voltaire, he believed. He did not believe in the Christian God, nor the Muslims, but he believed in God, he was a deist. Perhaps he aw too... He had never asked if anyone was above all that and if there was a heaven, a hell, all very difficult to understand for such a rational mind things. Especially when we saw all the horrors in his work ... Should he think that if God existed he was able to let these things happen? If he was there why did not he intervene?  
He had thought of his colleagues, Prentiss had a bad experience with the Church, Morgan no longer believed since he was abused, and Rossi was still attached to the parish ... Perhaps he has to talk with him.

He got out of bed and headed for the shower, the cold water woke his muscles and he hoped it would clarify his ideas but also he found dressed and took his coffee without the answer came to him. God ... What a story. And if it came to the question is that doubt to believe but it certainly gave him a glimpse of possibility that this is still the case ... How ironic.

He went to the office with the intention to talk with David Rossi.

"What happens Reid? "Asked the officer who had replaced Gideon in team.  
"I want to talk about a problem. "Reid mumbled hoping they could find a secluded place to discuss.  
Agent David Rossi looked and decided to bring in his office, the pale face of the young man left him almost think he had seen a ghost.  
"A cup of coffee? "He suggested, pointing to his own coffee.  
"Thank you. "He replied.  
The brownish liquid flowed into his cup.  
"You'll finally taste the real coffee. "  
Reid smiled and took the steaming cup.  
"So what do you talk about? "Asked Rossi.  
Deciding not revolve around the subject, the young man replied:  
"God. "  
Rossi set his cup on his desk and looked at him, until he explains why.  
"I want to know, how can we still believe in God when we do our work. "  
Rossi was silent, he sought his response, and then he opened his mouth.  
"God is not there to make us live in a perfect world, he gave us something to create a perfect world and it is why we have to make our own decisions. As in the work we do: the good guys, bad guys, all at one time had a choice, and chose to do evil, or to prevent it. "

Reid did not know if this answer satisfied him but he thanked his friend and finishes his cup. He stood up and walked to the door  
"Reid ... Look in yourself, you are the only one who can know... No one else will tell you whether you believe or not. "  
He gave him a look and left the office without saying anything when he found JJ

"Hey! Spence, nice to see you, we have to go to the meeting room... Something to work on."


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi! I am so sorry for the late I was out all this week-end but today you'll have two chapters! I hope you'll enjoy them._

_Thank you again for your kind reviews and little message, that's so nice._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Agent Aaron Hotchner distributed the bulletproof vests with the FBI logo to the others agents, the mission took a turn that did not appeal to anyone. Spencer Reid grabbed his vest and began to pull it carefully. Whenever members of the team were putting their vests, it was the same silence, heavy, as if they all know that this could be the last time for one of them, the fireproof. They were not given a bulletproof vest if there was not likely to be touched and tried to reassure as they could. The bulletproof vest was effective, yes, if it was touched on, but outside it remained still enough part of body to be touched, wounded, or killed ... Life was a failure rigged game, each time we thought we could thwart death, it was better to see her rising before us later.  
Spencer drove his ugly thoughts and put his hand on his gun. He did not like this kind of toy, it was the kind of thing that caused more deaths than it saved many lives each year, between psychopaths, massacres schools, hunting accidents, the settling of scores between neighbors, many things not very pretty and it was not going to stop ...

JJ looked at him, worried, before asking:  
"Are you ok Spence? You're pale ... "  
He gulped and nodded that it was okay.  
He thought this whole affair, as every time this situation arose, why it happened, how furious he had been able to take a hostage in a sort of rabbit hole ...  
The case began with a series of rather gruesome murders with all the same signature. Very soon they were sent there and it was a little time, four or five days before the linkwas done between the perpetrator and the victims ... When he knew he was trapped he had kidnapped his last victim and threatened to kill her screaming through twists and incredible circumstances to give her in life as everyone knew that he had no intention ... Spencer thought that you should never underestimate the influence of Hollywood on applications psychopaths cornered ... They all wanted a helicopter and money, how original ...

"Reid, you're coming with me. "Hotch said looking at him. "Morgan, with Prentiss, JJ and Dave. "  
Everyone nodded, teams varied little and Reid knew Hotch took him with him in order to protect the young man, one feeble, one strong, that's why JJ was put with Rossi... and Prentiss and Morgan were both impulsive with an incredible deal.

Hotch gave final instructions to the police and gave the signal for departure, they went all six current at ground level.  
"Reid, we'll get behind, Morgan and Prentiss will make diversion before, JJ and Rossi will be on the left, we will have to leave the hostage as soon as we have the opportunity. "Hotch remembered, as if to reassure himself of his plan.  
Reid nodded, it was heard. They walked slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Before them they heard Morgan and Prentiss, they were as they arrive.

"It is finished! "Morgan shouted to the attention of the killer," let her go and we will negotiate the death to perpetuity prison. "  
The man had a incredibly calm smile while firmly holding the hostage in front of him, facing Morgan and Prentiss.

"If you can touch Reid, do not hesitate. "Hotch said before walking away.  
Reid went on, carefully on the floor in old wood creaking in places. He was trying to avoid singing the floorboards in his shoes and slowly approaching when suddenly he stepped on what must have been a bottle of alcohol that broke under his weight. The killer turned and fired. A second shot rang out, Reid collapsed to the ground and it was the black hole.


	14. Chapter 14

_Here is the second chapter of the day. I hope you'll enjoy it. I think this story will be finished at the end of this week.  
_

* * *

It was a kind of dull hum, something like a beehive that revolved around him. He hated bees. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't, he wrinkled his nose, eyebrows, and heard some noises, screams, but no separate property, and always black veil in front of his eyes, but why would wake- it not? And also why was he lying?

On his hospital bed Spencer clenched his fists and began to shake, his face visibly apparent expressions, and in the room nurses and team members sighed with relief. He had the first signs of life for several days. JJ then came and said:  
"Spence it is JJ, we're all here. "  
Spencer heard the voice, does not distinguish the words, it was so frustrating to have the feeling of being deprived of his senses. He wanted to open his mouth, open his mouth to ask what was happening, but nothing came. And then finally he swung again in a sort of comatose and lethargic sleep induced by drugs that doctors administered intravenous him.

His friends sighed, looking ... he did not move and seemed to have found the quiet coma.  
JJ left the bedside of his friend and walked to the door, looking for the last time the young man approaching Garcia.  
"He is sleeping again..." she said.  
"Go to have a rest," advised her Hotch "Garcia, are you able to ensure? We must return to the office, Strauss wants our reports. "  
Garcia nodded and let his friends go. She entered the room where Reid was sleeping without a noise and sat there on the chair beside him.

"My little genius ... "She whispered with a sob she tried somehow to repress. She was the only one not seeing the scene ... She knew that the killer had shot Reid and Prentiss had responded by disarming the killer in one shot in the shoulder, and Reid had collapsed on the floor littered with broken glass. He had been shot in the lower abdomen, just below the vest, but broken glass and shock provoked small head injuries. The doctors had intervened and made a part of the night trying to fix what could be. It was a week ago...

"Reid ... "Penelope Garcia continued to talk, it was reassuring and then maybe he meant. "Your phone rang several times, I finally answered, and ... I gave her an appointment. To talk to her, to explain. " She paused, searching for words. "She is a very good friend. You're lucky. "

She smiled as tears glistened in his eyes. "She wanted to come to see you but I know you prefer that the team does not know... So I told her to wait a little, I will tell her when to come to see you. "She let out a few tears and finally told him."You do not have the right to leave us. We love you all very much Spencer. "

She cried. She called him by his first name so rarely. She put her hand on the young man's arm and stood up to go back into the hallway. The team was no longer there, if there was indeed a great time to bring the young woman it was now. Although it was late and visits had no place to be, but Garcia had planned a FBI badge as free ride for her too. If she was a friend of Reid, she was entitled to watch him with her.

"Spencer. "Whispered a voice that was familiar and so kind to him.

Spencer was lying on his bed still living movements and sounds like a kind of buzzing bees, however, he recognized the voice, without distinguishing words, and tried to move the hand, which resulted in a brief movement of the fingers . Seeing that Garcia encouraged the young woman to keep talking, so she told him how was the life in Washington since his departure, Ramadan meals, the latest news from their friends, everything seemed mundane. In the palm of his bed, he tried to cling to the sound of that voice that tore the darkness in which he was plunged by painkillers. He frowned, shook the eyelids, and opened his eyes and mouth.

Garcia jumped on his chair by calling nurses, while Reid with trying to speak with difficulty. The white light of the hospital room burned his retina but he saw the shadows, and it was so much more than what he had seen lately. He tried to form words but it was very hard to speak, his throat was dry and he wanted someone to brought him some water but it does not seem to be in the program of the people around him.

Soon all the nurses and doctors began to surround it, chasing Asma of the room. She stood behind the window, near Garcia took her in his arms as if they had always been friends. It was often in this kind of time we saw them build the most loyal friends.

The rest of the team did not take long to land. JJ came with Will, the father of her son, leaving the little boy to his grandmother, Rossi had left in a little rushed his appointment, Hotch had left Jack to his sister-in; Prentiss and Morgan arrived together, and they were all placed near Garcia and Asma watching Reid, while he felt that his little secret world had collapsed, now he could no longer hide his life to Asma and Asma and his friends.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you so much for your reviews, your follows, and your kind words. Thank you. _

_I hope you will have good time reading this part._

* * *

"They will keep me here much longer? "Asked Spencer Reid to Penelope Garcia who was sitting next to his hospital bed.

"Be a little patient ... Dr. Spencer Reid " she replied amused. "You had major surgery in the lower abdomen. "

He sighed and resigned by readjusting its pillows. He could talk and now he could saw again correctly, time to get used, in some ways, to life.

"Garcia ... "He asked.

She looked at him and replied:

"Yes my pretty little boy? "

He continued:

"What does the team think? "

"About? "

"Please, do not be silly, you know what I mean, what do they think of HER? "He insisted on" her. "

"Oh. " Exclaimed Garcia. "Well ... you should ask them individually I think, because everyone does not talk about me more than that, despite the fact that they quickly learned that the FBI pass was from me... and Hotch told me that "pass from the FBI are not to bring friends visiting outside from the hours at the hospital. "... "Spencer smiled at this words, he imagined without difficulty Agent Hotchner berating Garcia for the freedoms she had given to his friend. She continued to talk "... I have to admit that I had helped to find your friend, and I had another " FBI computers are not there for our personal use "... you know Hotch... they told me nothing bad, JJ and her had discussion, and obviously JJ loves her. Morgan is more remote, but you know this is not the type of women he likes, may be covered... Rossi didn't talk about these things with me... so I know nothing ..., Emily seemed to like her. Hotch ... is Hotch, each member of the team can make his life in his corner, as long as it does not hurt the team. "

She paused. It was always impressive to see the flow of words she had a minute. She looked at her watch:

"Listen to me my sweet sleeping beauty, I'm going to leave you, I have so much work in the office. You know the other... without me they are all lost. "

With these words she stood up and turned toward the door where it appeared a familiar figure:

"But I think I'll leave you in good company. See you soon Spencer. "

Since the accident, she pronounced her name more often than before, as if it had been close in some ways. For Reid it was as if a barrier had fallen between his friend and himself. He looked out of the room and saw in the doorway Asma wearing her pink scarf.

"Hi Spencer, can I come in? "She asked. He nodded and she sat down in the patient's room before saying:

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better. "

Reid was very uncomfortable, she knew he had a secret hidden and he wondered if he should not talk about it immediately to know where to place them in the current situation.

"Listen Asma. I'm sorry. "

"About? "

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I didn't tell you that I worked at the FBI ... In fact if you think about it it's not a lie, I work in the study of the behavior of psychopaths, but I had to be honest with you. "

She looked at him for a moment without saying anything and then ...

"Spencer ... I can understand that. It is true that everyone can be a little paranoid since ... well since the 9/11. I said nothing to others if it makes you feel better, but I tell you, we are not preparing anything illegal in the mosque, if it makes you feel better, even if you land, you would find nothing. I do not think that we scared you at this point. "

Spencer blushed. She smiled, and once again it seemed to give a nice warmth to this all white room.

"Thanks for coming. "

She put her hand on his, it was the first time she took a step toward him. It was just a touch, no pressure, but the touch of his hand on hers made him happy.

"Spencer, when I learned by Penelope what had happened, I wanted to come, but she told me to wait, you did everything to avoid that your two lives touch so I went to pray for you and _He_ heard my prayers. What I mean is ... you mean a lot to me, maybe more than I thought. "

She fell silent, she had said too much and she wanted to withdraw her hand, but this time it was Spencer who caught it.

"Thank you. " Thank you ... it was a word that meant everything but it was the only one he had found ... "Thank you" for being afraid for him, "thank you" for praying for him, "thank you" for having to admit that he had in his life can be as much as she had in hers. He had a big heart full of a beautiful emotion and a feeling that could make him cry if he had not had a low self-esteem.

She smiled, letting her hand. He was lying in front of her, connected to a series of medical instruments which administered him drugs continues, but he was alive and that was what mattered most to her at this moment.

"Asma ... "He uttered, trying to weigh the weight of his words that had nothing to something innocuous. "I believe in God. "


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you so much for your kind words it's good to know that I have readers that enjoy your story. _

_Thank you again. Here is the new chapter, hope you'll like it.  
_

* * *

"Hello Reid, glad to see you back! "Saluted agent Hotchner.

Reid was released from the hospital a few days earlier and had decided to come and see his friends and colleagues in the office. Garcia was exceptionally passed to his apartment, the little genius was forced to move with crutches.

"Glad to be back. "Said Spencer Reid. the office had not changed, they were always such a hive in perpetual activity. Reid limped over to his desk and sat down.

"If you need anything, ask us. "Emily said, smiling at him. JJ passed him with lpaperss and put a hand on his shoulder. "We missed you so much Spence. "

"We were damned scared for you! "Morgan joked.

Reid was happy to see them all again, and paying attention to him, it was nice even if the reality of the work all caught up and they had to leave to their daily tasks.

Reid spent his morning hopping from hisdesk to the coffee machine and from the coffee machine to his desk. It did not really have work to do because nobody expected him to be back, but he was happy to sit in his chair and feel that he was back to his everyday life.

In recent days he had spent waiting for the arrival of Asma who, after prayers at the mosque, had told to him how was life outside and spend time with him. She had not asked what had take his religious opinion, it merely because he believed and it seemed to delight her in the highest degree. He was happy and hoped he could soon give way to think about a future for both of them together ... Yes, he began to see some possibilities even if some things remains unclear.

"Are you okay Reid? "Rossi approached him.

"I am, why? "

"You're there for hours and you have nothing to do. You wanna go for a coffee in my office? "

Reid nodded and leaned back in his chair to recover before getting the crutch that helped him to walk. He was no fool and he knew that if Rossi offered him this solution is that it probably wanted to talk to him.

Rossi invited him to sit down and shut the door behind him.

"A sugar? "

"Why not? "Said Spencer.

The old agent sat on the chair next to Reid's one and said:

"The question on religion was for your friend? "

Reid looked at him a moment, this was the kind of questions he wanted to avoid by not speaking to anyone about Asma.

"I needed to take on some things. " he answered.

Rossi said nothing but Reid decided that perhaps he had better to explain.

"This is not my first accident in mission. "He began. "There was one that marked me indelibly. "The memories of the young man painfully remade surface. "You were not even there, it was at the time when Gideon held the office. "His eyes swept the room. "One of the psychopaths we wanted to arrest set me up and ... he administered doses of dilaudid to me ... I thought I would die. "He paused a moment, memories of his addiction came back to him as if it wanted to regain control of his body that he had managed to wean somehow as a former alcoholic rethinking its bottles. "I felt I was leaving and I saw the light ... From that time nothing has been the same. "

Rossi looked at him without saying anything.

"When I collapsed after the ball, I sank into the darkness. It was all black, all black, and I heard a noise, I want to move my body but it was nothing like I was trapped in a capsule that didn't belonged to me anymore... "

"And the Light? "Asked Rossi.

"She's appeared in my life the day I lost my phone. And she took me back to the World some days ago."He replied.

Rossi smiled. Reid looked at him, he was relieved to have told someone and especially someone who understood what the Faith was.

"The belief in God is a personal thing and everyone has their own path. "Finally said Rossi. "I'm happy for you. Especially since she looks to me to be quite nice. "

Reid gave him the look of a child who hid what he thought was a mistake and that was bliss.

Rossi left the young man to join his friends at lunch time, he knew that Reid would still be here all afternoon because it was Morgan who had to bring him back.

Spencer came face to Derek Morgan, who offered him a sandwich in the cafeteria.

"You eat with me? "

Reid looked at him a moment, wondering what his friend really want.

"I see a lot of folders. "Morgan try to justified.

Reid agreed and sat down near the office where waiting for a sandwich.

"Then you will leave it well? "He said, pointing to his crutch.

"Within a week I will play like a kid. "Replied the young man.

Morgan smirked but Reid knew his friend was something else behind the head.

"It's been a while since you frequent her? "

Morgan had finally asked the question that allowed him to enter the heart of the matter.

"Enough yes. Since I met her again. "

"Reid, it does not concern me but ... you seriously think you have a future with her? "

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Reid, are you going to convert?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Here I am! I am sorry, I wasn't able to post a the chapter this week-end but here it is!_

_I hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you for your reviews._

* * *

Reid opened his mouth a few seconds, then closed it, what to say? Reid knew that Morgan didn't understand anything about God for so many years and he knew the reason... Then how to explain that he seemed to have found what many called "the flame" or "the light.".

"I have not made my decision. "He replied. This suggested to imply that there was already thinking, and it was true. He thought about it constantly because it raises a lot of questions and thoughts some of which were not very pleasant. Islam had bad press in the Western world since the attacks on the World Trade Center and Reid knew that Muslims were very stuck speeds, especially new converts that was more involved and more likely to become suicide bombers. And for many people Islam was the refuge of people who were experiencing a real problem in a family environment in which it's missing something ... probably the separation of parents, the will to rebuild a family in a sound foundation ... And yet ... Yet many people had said that one day or another, they chose a religion, as a result of an event that had shown them the way forward. He felt that for him, too, that the road was there before him and he could set foot whenever he wanted but it was still difficult ... It was to engage life, and take an oath to do his utmost to keep the pillars, five bonds to recognize that there is only one god and Mohammed is his prophet, the prayer five times a day, the pilgrimage to Mecca, fasting Ramadan, and charity ...

"Take care of yourself Reid, don't do something you can regret after. "Morgan warned before biting into his sandwich which had the effect of cutting short the conversation.  
When Reid returned home, Morgan's words still echoed in his mind: "Don't do something you can regret after" ... that obsessed him. "something" ... Had it not right to choose for itself what seemed good for him? That career was it must be combined around the ideal politically correct? And is that the administration has really something to do with his conversion? He did not know. Morgan was the one who had asked and Reid had never talked to someone else, not even Asma who would see him in the evening with food.  
He went into the bathroom and licked his face, it was a way he had to hide his troubles to his friend. It would seem to go well though.

It rang, and he opened. She stood before him, smiling, a canvas bag in the arms that seemed already loaded with food.  
"Salam Aleykoum Spencer. "She said to him. She decided to teach him the basics of the Arabic language since he said he was bored during his rehabilitation.  
"Waleykoum Salam Asma. "He replied.  
Spencer had been a super student (but who'll doubt) and it was sad that he had decided to stop learning arabic, to try to regain routine work with the team to which he was tied. It will not be like Gideon, he will not abandon his family and those he considered being part of it.

Asma came in and put the bag in the kitchen before putting ingredients on the table. She tried to teach Reid how to cook but it was useless. Reid was a good student in everything related to the mind, but it was much harder to leather pulp and she felt he did not really took pleasure in eating, it was the "survival" more one desire. He was one of those rare people who found their food in books, feeding their minds at the expense of a body that had resigned himself to be abused and forgotten, just simply to continue to function better. Asma had decided to try to make him taste a bit full of exotic flavors she had learned from others, she hoped he would be receptive and was glad to see that it was open to the exercise and enjoy to exchange some small talk in Arabic. It was fun for both of them and spent the evening at an incredible speed. When they had finished cooking and waiting to enjoy it, they rested in the living room and Asma looked around scanning the room, so impersonal look. She might come for several days, she was still surprised by the catalog or bachelor apartment appeared to be the soul of the flat side of Spencer Reid.  
"It did not go on your chess game. "She said, stopping on the game that had not moved an inch since she came.  
"I expect for my opponent. "Simply replied Reid.  
She nodded without saying what she thought of the fact that his opponent would probably never judging by the dust on the board.  
Spencer helped her to set the table, she began to make herself at home and leave the plates and cutlery different closets. She seemed to feel comfortable and he liked it. They sat at the table and talked about everything and anything, but especially the Asma presentation at the university who was approaching and why she had to leave early this evening to continue writing.  
She greeted him at the door and wished him a good evening, before leaving and let Spencer face an incredibly empty apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

_Here is the new chapter! Hope you like it. Thank you for reading this story and for the reviews._

* * *

The young man sat down on the couch and stared at the dusty failure game he had left there waiting for Gideon. He had waited, maybe it was time to move on. He didn't know. He left it there without touching it and was convinced he had to go to sleep. He got up and looked out the window, it wasn't even really night, just the sky began to be darken. He sighed and went to get the boxes of pills he placed in the bathroom to avoid Asma discovered them by opening a closet, he was ashamed of this addiction. He put the box on the nightstand and went to fill a glass of water before sitting and contemplate drugs. Would it be strong enough days to stop completely? He needed these drugs, he finally felt he needed. It took two pills and swallowed them before to lie in bed hoping that Morpheus will come quickly prevail in the most neutral sleep. Spencer was an anxious nature and any questioning recovering his life in question and made him made nightmares.  
He was awakened by the ringing of his cell he picked up as well as possible without opening his eyes and muttered a

"Spencer Reid."  
"Reid, i's Morgan, we have a case, are you coming? "  
Reid was not supposed to rework before a week but he answered naturally to his friend:  
"Yes. " then he had a brief pause:" Morgan? "  
"Yes? "  
"Can you go to take me at home? "  
"Of course. "  
They hung up. Reid turned on the light on the bedside table, it was still early, finally it was pretty good that he selpt early. He walked to the bathroom and began to prepare limping a little. Shirtless in the mirror for a moment he looked at his scar, it was not huge but still recent as if it was here to remind him what happened the last time. He started and finished dressing, trying not to think about it, after all the Hotch will probably put him at the office because he had trouble walking, it was his brain that operated the most of time in the team for the physical side they had Morgan. As if he wanted to reassure himself he muttered a brief "InshaAllah" happens that God wrote.

He left his apartment a small travel bag with him, and join his friend down on the sidewalk.  
"How are you Reid? "Morgan questioned.  
"Very well. "He replied.  
"You have a head unearthed. " Reid chose not to respond to such provocation and they made the road to Quantico in silence.  
"You came Reid? "Prentiss asked to see him in front of her. "I thought you would take advantage of your last day of freedom without you worrying about psychopaths. "  
In response he smiled. She grabbed the paper and stuffed it in his bag before going into the meeting room where all the others were.  
The pictures appeared on the screen while JJ described the case. Disappearances and body reappeared years later freshly killed. Routine almost. The team was in and they have to move to Ohio, the jet was already waiting and they hastened to join it for a few hours of flights they would have to spend some thinking and ended their night for others. Reid had decided to send a message to Asma to prevent he would not be there some time. At that thought his heart sank, but he was determined to continue working for the FBI and get on the place he belongs to ... He consoled himself by saying that it would also be an opportunity for her to finish writing for the university, but he also knew that the end of the school year and studies of the young woman shall mark its entry into life and she will seek to establish a home. It was a sword of Damocles that was hanging over his head and was about to fall, he knew, and every day that passed was a step towards maturity.  
"Reid? "Hotch interrupted his thoughts.  
"Yes? "  
"We asked you what you thought of it. "Threw his boss with a mine between exasperation and curiosity.  
"Uh, I think the culprit must be fixated on a certain age group and when they are too old, they move on. "  
The others looked at him silently and Reid smiled as if he had done well by this kind of answers.

The plane landed and they were all taken to the police where Hotch delegated tasks to others before turning to Reid.  
"Are you ok Reid? "  
"Yes, why? "  
"On the plane you were not with us. "  
"I have not slept enough. "He said.  
"Well, you do not risk much sleep here..." Hotch stopped a second then he said "I will stay with you just in case... "  
"just in case of what Hotch? I'm at the police station, maybe the safest place in the city. "  
"You're always off. "  
Reid looked at him for a moment and saw Hotch sketch a smile that lasted only a fraction of seconds. He was lucky to have a team like them.  
Reid turned to maps and photos and his brain began to work.

Others brought back here and there elements that helped to establish a profile of the killer and kidnapper obviously. When night fell, they were able to give a profile to police teams before taking the decision to go to rest in a nearby hotel.  
Reid was laid on his bed and pulled out his phone, Asma had left a message of encouragement and a note of caution, she would pray for him and for the team. He heard a knock and rested on the mobile phone.  
"Yes? "He asked.  
"Reid it is Hotch. "  
The genius stood up and opened his superior.  
"Are you Ok? "Asked Hotch indicating the injury of the young man.  
"It makes me suffer but it's not too bad. "He replied. "That's the main thing. "  
Hotch looked up and down.  
"Morgan told me. "He said.  
"From? "Reid asked.  
"From your probable conversion to Islam. "Hotch said.  
Reid was silent for a moment, he did not know if he had to take it or not. Morgan went to talk his superior, like nightmares ... "What a friend ... "Thought Reid.  
"Reid, you do what you want, it will not change our confidence in you and I do not question your place in the team. But I would ask you if you do it for you or for her? "  
Spencer had no doubt that his choice, even though it was still thought that was going to be questioned permanently on the question of the sincerity of its integration into the new faith.  
"I do it for me. "He says. "Hotch I do not even know if she wants me, I make this choice for me, so any feelings towards her to me and mine to her are not reasons. "  
Hotch smiled and said:  
"This is what I wanted to hear. Well I will put the keys of the jet in a safe place just in case now. "  
Reid looked amused.  
"Just kidding Reid, I don't have the keys of the jet. "  
Hotch put his hand on the young man's shoulder.  
"Do not doubt her feelings for you, she has watched you as only a woman in love will. "


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you for your reviews and nice words! Here is the new chapter! I hope you'll Enjoy it._

_Have a nice day._

* * *

"Do not doubt her feelings for you, she has watched you as only a woman in love will. " The sentence that Hotch pronounced echoed in the mind of Reid even though they were on the way back to Quantico, the Criminal was between the bars of a prison awaiting trial.  
He was eager to go home, tired, a little pain, the desire to see her, but he first had to change some things so when JJ passed next to him on the plane he stopped her.  
"JJ can you take me home tonight? "He asked her.  
She looked surprised and then she smiled and said:  
"No problem Spence. "  
She sat down in another place on the plane, leaving him thoughtfully, watching Morgan. He did not make the trip with him, Morgan had gone too far by going to see Hotch to tell him what they had said. He felt that Morgan saw him as a child when he wanted to be considered as a man.  
When the jet landed Hotch told them to go on, the paperwork will be done the day after and Spencer hurried away near JJ leaving Morgan withotu a look. Reid knew he felt surprised and he could imagine Morgan looking at his back and he could tell that the Rossi also watched them two, maybe he understood that Morgan had crossed the line.

"Thanks JJ. "Spencer said once it was installed in the car.  
"It's normal Spencer. Morgan could not bring you back? "She ventured to ask.  
"I think Morgan will not take me again, I'll manage with the bus. "He shouted, thinking he would have minuter all of this not to be late.  
"I can pick you up if you want. "She suggested with all the kindness that characterized and that was at the beginning Spencer had planned it had been something going on between them.  
"It will make you take a long road. "He replied.  
"If you need do not hesitate, I can come to the subway if you want. "  
JJ was a gem, probably the person with whom he had the greatest affinity to the team, the one that seemed the most normal, the most humane to him. It also seemed to be the case for JJ, Spencer was appointed as godfather of the little boy she had and he was very touched.  
"Thanks JJ. "

He didn't insist on the reasons that led him to not attend Morgan's car, and that would probably limit the dialogue in the team in strictly professional relationship between the two men, so she decided to report the news of Henry's school that Spencer enjoyed immensely.  
"He wants you to teach him to play chess! "She threw the middle of the conversation. "He calls all the time since he saw chess games in the park. "  
Spencer smiled, this little boy was a gem like his mother.  
"He is a little young but it's good to practice at any age. I will also teach him to count cards in Blackjack. "  
"Focus on the chess games, you will teach him to cheat at the casino when he will be major. "  
Spencer laughed, he did not intend to teach him how to count cards in blackjack, but he knew that JJ was very protective of her little baby boy, and he liked to recall these things to frighten her.  
"JJ" he began "Will it matter to you if I became Muslim? "  
"Reid, to me you'll stay the same what that you choose to be or do, you are the Henry's godfather and I trust you. You have the right to choose what you want and think is the ebst for you. "  
He smiled.  
"By the way, it is my opinion, I love your friend but she told me she had several proposals for engagement with her parents ... and I do not know if you like her but be careful Spencer. I don't want you to be hurt. "  
She gave his full name, which was unusual in her mouth but Reid got stuck on what she told him: Asma was already coveted.  
They continued their journey and JJ Reid placed at the bottom of the building.  
"Good evening Spence. "  
"Thanks, you too JJ. Say 'Hi' Will and Henry for me. "

She waved his hand and the car went on his way, leaving the young man in front of the building in concrete. He climbed the stairs almost automatically turned his key in the lock and entered. The mind set of negative thought ... Morgan thought he was a baby, Asma, who had already had requests for engagement, maybe she did not tell him that she had accepted a ... Yes Hotch told him she loved him ... Spencer was plagued by fighting worthy of little angels on the shoulders in cartoons. His little demon was all negative thoughts while the good angel trying to give him a reason to believe. He knew that to stop the voice, he had to sleep with a good dose of pills or find an answer ...  
He looked at the clock, it showed 9.30 pm was it just time to seek answers?

He went into the bathroom and ran water on the front face to look in the mirror. If Morgan had been right about one thing though is that it looked like a corpse. He was pale, tired, sunken eyes of blue. Who could honestly have wanted to spend his life with someone like him who swallowed pills all day long and seemed to leave consciously die slowly in front of his friends, who never make a decision for his own life ... Always have to be holding hands. At this moment he hated himself and looked at him with contempt. His eyes fell on the medicine cabinet, in a fit of anger he dismissed out of hand the medication for headachs and sleep and bottles were broken on the floor, leaving the pills all over the room . He washed his hands, his mouth, nose, face, arms, hair, ears and feet ... he needed to ask, and he bowed before worship.

He calmed down and looked toward the front room to stop before the game of chess. This time, it was time. He grabbed the tray and removed the parts before rub with a cloth to remove the dust in order to store them carefully. And he rested on the clean chess game ready to serve, "perhaps with Henry," he thought.  
He dialed the number that Asma spent on answering. He left her answering machine message:  
"Salam Aleykoum Asma, I'm home. I need to talk to you. Call me back soon please. "  
And he came into the room to try to sleep for the first time without his pills.


	20. Chapter 20

_The end is coming, just two chapters and this fanfiction will be completed. I hope you will like it. _

_Thank you for your reviews and your kindness._

_I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

* * *

The night was restless and Reid wanted to get up several times to get, into the dustbin of the bathroom, pills in the middle bits of broken glass and pieces of cotton users, but he stay strong and went back to sleep each time. When the alarm rang, he woke up stiff and not very fit, like a drug addict who was missing its dose. He went still prepare as usual, but passing the trash the bathroom as he had a desire to get the pills to chase the evil being who held the day before, when he leaned he saw his reflection in the mirror and immediately stopped. No, he could not, it was like a cigarette, a matter of will. Finally he would be convinced and refrain from returning.  
He went into his room and put his phone on the table time to make coffee. Hardly time to turn his back he began to vibrate. He turned and looked at the name appear.  
Asma ... he grabbed the laptop and picked up:  
"Hello? "  
"Spencer, I just got your message, what happens? "  
to heard her voice brought Spencer to the previous evening and his conversation with JJ.  
"Can we meet today? "Asked the young man. "I want to talk to you. "  
All this was not to reassure the young woman at the other end said:  
"Nothing serious? "  
"It does not matter but I want to talk to you. "He merely responding.  
"I can come tonight to 7.00 p.m."  
"Thank you. See you tonight, have a good day. "  
He hung up and prepared to take the metro to the bus or JJ's car, he will make the choice on the other side. On leaving he took care to empty the bathroom's trash not to be retried to go dig if he felt ill.  
In the subway he tried to read, but his hands trembled and he had pain in the head, perhaps he was more addicted than he thought to these small drugs ...

He left the subway and found JJ's car that was parked, she had come at his post, like any self-respecting friend.  
"Hey Spence! "She threw her friend.  
"Thanks JJ. "He replied simply. "You just drop Henry at school? "He added, in the hope that talk occupies her mind enough to not have the air of having weaned the day before.  
"Yes, today they make a trip to the park to enjoy the return of spring. "JJ embarked on the explanation about Henry's school program and Reid listened, commenting from time to time until they arrived at the offices of Quantico where they came together.

Prentiss looked up at Reid and said:  
"Reid, Hotch wants to see you. "He looked at her without understanding and went to the office of the Agent Hotchner.  
"Godd morning Reid, glad to see you. As you resumed your duties, it is time to respond to the proposal that the agent Strauss had made to you about teaching hours. "  
Reid remembered now, it went back a few weeks ago, he was quick to respond with everything that happened.  
"It's okay. "He said.  
Hotch noted its reply on the issue and let the sign before putting the papers on his desk, he would transmit to Strauss with the records of the last case.  
Reid was about to leave when he heard:  
"What's going on with Morgan? "  
As he sensed it was not unnoticed, but he decided to lie, it was silly but he was on the nerves and did not want he slips into reckoning.  
"Nothing, JJ asked me and I said yes, that's it. "

He left Hotch there in disbelief. Lying to Hotch what an idiocy he thought.  
He returned to his office and tried to concentrate on his records by filling quickly, perhaps even more than usual.  
"Wow Reid. "Prentiss commented. "You swallowed a lion? "  
He answered vaguely: "I just try to be effective. "And he went on his little game until the coffee break he bestowed with JJ. He cast a glance at the office Prentiss was talking to Morgan while completing his papers which then Morgan turned his head toward Spencer and JJ. Reid was afraid to have crossed the line by excluding it from his life but he was injured and currently very stressed and he preferred not to have to talk to him and so what if he lost a friend.

The day passed, long and stressful for Spencer already on edge. When he was allowed to leave he seemed to make every effort in the world to not appear stressed in the eyes of others by practicing breathing exercises that were causing him pain in the abdomen, but maybe the suffering would allow him to ignore and well remember why he stopped the drugs.  
JJ let him down to the subway and he thanked her, she made detours to him and he appreciated the gesture of his friend who he avoided the bus and discussions about Morgan. He went down into the subway and left him in a close to a cocaine addict waiting state.

He approached the building and saw that the trash had been emptied, it was better. He went home and prepared coffee thinking: "First the pills, then caffeine. One thing at a time. "The biggest concern was probably the caffeine occasioned stress and earthquakes, but it was better than alcohol or tobacco.  
It rang and he opened it was Asma.  
"Salam Aleykoum Spencer, how are you? "  
"Waleykoum Asma Salam, I feel ... good, "he chooses to respond.  
"Your message made me worried. "She continued.  
"Asma ... "He looked at it today did not have the patience to tell some stupid conversation, he wanted to say many thingsthing. "I have many things to tell you. "  
He brought her to sit on the couch, it might take some time.  
"First, I wanted to tell you that right now I want to change, I'm trying to change, to be better, and I have make some sacrifices that cost me but I will be saving in the end. "His mind was not very clear and it felt on his sentences.  
"What I mean is that I decided to stop the medication I was taking every day while I'm on edge, I'm sorry. "  
She nodded without understanding what he was trying to make her understand.  
"Yesterday I was angry and I threw everything. "He paused. "And I knelt down, I needed it, I needed to find the peace and serenity when everything around me seemed to change. "  
He did not mention that JJ told him about her proposal, or his decision to remove Morgan's life.  
"Asma, I want to convert. "He said.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you again for your reviews, it's so kind of you. So here is the new chapter, just before the final one. I hope you like it._

_Have a nice day._

* * *

Asma looked at him and said "Mash'Allah" to congratulate him but her eyes betrayed her incomprehension, perhaps too full of information at once.

"I'm very happy for you Spencer. " She saw that he was waiting for his answer. Seeing someone join the community was always something to celebrate for a believer, whatever religion it was. "When you told me that you believe in God, I was hoping that time comes. "She continued a little more confident.

"I've thought about it, it's been several months since it runs in my head and I cogitate on it, about God, about Islam, about everything. "

Reid's eyes seemed to explain his thinking faster than words could do, they were moving a lot, as if they want to seek what he had to say.

"You said it to someone else? "She asked.

"My friends know. "He replied.

By "friends" he pointed to all members of his team and she knew it was them.

"How did they react? "She asked, frowning slightly anxious to know if that was what put him in this state.

"The girls took it well, JJ said it will not change her feelings for me. "

"She is very nice. "Asma said, shaking his head, but the first part of response in all understood that some didn't take it as well.

"Hotch supports me and assured me he would keep me on the team, Rossi is happy for me. "He paused, the evocation of the name following cost him a bit. He opened his mouth and said:

"For Morgan, I don't think he understands. "

He eased the fact he had not mentioned that he didn't speak to him anymore and currently they looked at each other without saying a word.

"You think? "

"Yes, Morgan does not believe in God, he lost his faith when he was very young, and it's understandable," he defended him. "Between his experience and the work we do, there is something doubtful. So since I told him that I wanted to convert he tryied to tell me that I made a mistake. "

He looked at her eyes a little lost, as if he was talking with someone who could understand his feelings because she knew little Morgan.

"He went to tell Hotch that came to see me and told me I had to go the way I wanted, but he told him as he told Gideon when I had nightmares as he pointed out to others that I had trouble with guns when I got to the FBI. It is as if he put me constantly in the position of the child. "

Asma sought to meet the gaze of the young man looked down because he spoke of something painful.

"He probably did this to protect you. "

"I don't need to be protect. "He replied calmly.

"It's because he wants you to be safe Spencer, he is afraid that you get into troubles and he is afraid of not being the best place to talk with you. He has this place that can protect as a big brother but he can't be counselor because he probably doesn't have the life experience What M. Rossi and M. Hotchner, who take the role of a father or an elder who can advise you. "

Reid looked up at her and caught her eye, and smiled.

"Are you sure you have not studied psychology? "

She smiled and decided it was time to change the subject of conversation.

"You put away your chess? "She said, pointing to the empty chessboard.

"Yes, a new opponent is waiting. "He smiled, but thinking about Henry brought him back to JJ and his revelations.

"Asma, I have something to tell you. "

She looked curious but a little anxious about the tone he had taken.

"Asma, is that you're already made you realize you wanted to have something when you almost lose it? "

Spencer sought the least harmful way to address this thorny issue, a kind of slippery slope.

"What do you mean? "She asked him.

"I mean, I'm afraid" He looked for a moment without saying anything before making a raised eyebrow that was meant seriously and continued, "Now I'm afraid of losing you. "

She stood there without saying anything, surprised, and seconds seemed to be like an eternity to Spencer who had made a declaration of love to the woman he loved without knowing if it was mutual and if she was truly free.

"Why are you afraid of losing me? "She asked.

He answered.

"Because JJ told me that you had already been proposed official engagement. "

Asma looked in silence, it was probably surprised that JJ had say this to Spencer but in the end it did not seem to change much for her.

"I'm not engaged. I was made proposals, but I refused. "She paused as if to chose the words she had to say:

"But ... "She said, trying also to find the words to put on his thinking. "Yes, I've realized that I wanted someone at this point. This is the day when Penelope called me and she told me what happened to you. I was scared. Scared because I did not realize I could lose you like this. I did not realize the place that you had made in my life. "

She smiled shyly. They were, after weeks to ask questions, everyone finally had the answers they expected. At that moment everything seemed to be great.

"Asma, I have nothing to give to you, no ring or anything else, but do you want to marry me and spend the rest of your life with me ?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course I want." she answered in a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

_Here we are... this is the last chapter of this fanfiction. _

_I hope you'll enjoy it too._

_I had such a good time writing this story and I will write another one soon about others characters and maybe others tv-shows._

* * *

Reid was in the office of the FBI, he stood, hands in pockets, looking at the desk of Morgan and then at the elevator doors. He arrived earlier than the other, taking a bus linking the capital to Quantico. He had the opportunity to buy food in small shops not far, it had nothing to do with French pastries, but he hoped his friends would appreciate the gesture. He had even bothered to buy the "real coffee" for Rossi, and "real coffee" he meant a "real adult coffee" while European regarded American coffee as a sort of tea of coffee.  
He was quite proud of him seeing his little breakfast in front of him.

The elevator shook and brought him back to reality, someone was in and he looked down to see if it was going to stop here. He stared at the doors when the figures froze and the doors opened revealing the agents Hotchner and Rossi talking quietly before discovering the surprise Reid.  
"But what happens Reid? We missed your birthday this year? "  
Reid smiled at the mention of his birthday and he had memories of it with the team.  
"Thanks God, yes. "He joked, hoping never to see the hat-shaped cake which they had inflicted to him some years before.  
Looking at the asking eyes of Hotch and Rossi, he continued:  
"I have something to tell you but I want to do when everyone will be there. "  
Hotch nodded.  
"Very well, I saw JJ and Garcia down, Prentiss and Morgan should not to late I think. Dave we have to put our papers in our offices. "He said to the attention of his friend, Hotch was clearly agreed that Reid make their an announcement.

As its leader had predicted, and JJ Garcia arrived shortly after and were seduced by the buffet.  
"Reid! Something to celebrate? "JJ asked the sparkling eyes, amused and pleasantly surprised.  
Reid smiled mysterious as the girls began to serve and Rossi began to looke at coffee as if it was a good bottle of wine.  
The elevator shook and Prentiss and Morgan came down and stopped at the scene.  
"But what is that ? Is that someone birthday? " asked Morgan.  
Hotch looked at Morgan and Prentiss and said:  
"Reid has something to say. "  
Prentiss said, "It must be very serious if he thought to bring everything we need to a breakfast. "

Everyone turned to the young man who felt incredibly small at this moment but he smiled, took a breath and said:  
"If I've prepared all this is to say that you are all invited to ... my wedding. "  
Penelope Garcia trotted toward him in her very tight and full frilly skirt to hug the young man.  
"Our little Spencer will become a man. " she said amused but tears were in her eyes, she seems to feel like a mother to her beloved son.

Others came to congratulate each turn, smiling friendly. Hotch and Rossi wished him good luck in a smile, their weddings weren't model of success mostly because of the work they do but they wished him to have better luck. And Reid wished them to find someone to live with the rest of their lives.

When Morgan came to congratulate him, Reid felt strangely uncomfortable, but he decided to ask him smething he had in mind since a long time.  
"Morgan, you're probably my best friend and I ... want you to be my best man. "  
For Reid was like to apologize than ask Derek Morgan to be part of the day that should be the happiest of his life, so he anxiously awaited his response.  
"No problems champion, I'll be there. "  
Morgan patted him on the shoulder.  
Everyone went his little word while swallowing all that was on the buffet that Reid made.

"So Reid, you're converted you?" asked Morgan  
"I have to do before I got married." he replied, glad that his friend is interested in him without ressemtiment. Maybe he was just talking with him without pointing.  
"And you're gonna make you circumcised?" cotninua Morgan.  
"My parents chose to do when I was little." he replied, amused.  
"A good choice in the end." Morgan joked.  
Reid was smiling. JJ looked away with the rest of the team, everyone seemed happy to see that communication seemed restored between the two friends.

When he left office at the end of the day he went to meet Asma.  
"It's done, I told them. "  
"What did they say? "Asked the young woman a little anxious to discover the reactions of Spencer's friends.  
"They are happy for us and they will come to the ceremony. "  
"And? "She asked, waiting for the most important part of the plan they made the day before.  
"Morgan has agreed to be my best man. "  
She smiled, everything was fine, that was great.  
Spencer added:  
"I want to spend my life by your side. "  
She smiled and he added.  
"You took me out from my darkness to my Light. "

**THE END**

* * *

_Well so this is the end. I hope you had as a good time reading this story as I had to write it. I don't know if I will write a sequel to this story.  
_

_I am so sorry for my so bad English, I hope this wasn't too horrible to read._

_As I told you before, I will write another story for CM and maybe some others for tohers TV Show, why not a crossover? _

_Thank you again, for your reviews, your follows, and your little words._

_Take care._


End file.
